


Hormones Suck

by padaleckifantrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Puberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaleckifantrash/pseuds/padaleckifantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam went through puberty once, believe it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hormones Suck

“God, Sam, what’s up with you?” Dean whined, grabbing at Sam’s small arm as the two made their way through their rented apartment’s door.

“Nothing, Dean, leave me alone,” Sam grumbled, trying to pull his arm from his brother’s grasp. 

“No. Not until you tell me why you’ve been acting all moody lately and why the hell won’t you look at me!” the taller male said, eyeing the smaller figure with concern. “Sammy, look at me.”

Sam made a small noise of defeat in good throat and looked up at his brother. A big, almost comical pimple sat right on top of his nose. Dean barked out a laugh and Sam's cheeks heated up. 

“That’s why you haven’t been lookin’ at me? Cause you–you got a pimple?” Dean asked incredulously, pulling his hand back. 

“I-It’s ugly…” the boy sighed and dropped his backpack onto the floor. “I’m ugly.”

“Sam,” the older male breathed, cupping his brother’s cheeks. “Look at me,” he began, waiting for hazel to meet green before he continued, “you’re not ugly. That pimple is normal. I promise. You’re 12, you’re gonna get those. Don’t they teach you anything in that shithole?” Dean smiled, and to prove he wasn’t talking out of his ass, he kissed the blemish lightly before pulling back.

Sam’s cheeks were about as red as the pimple and he beamed up at his brother, dimples and all.

“Thanks, De… I… I was really worried you’d find me ugly'r somethin’,” Sam whispered, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

“You’re still cute to me. You could have half a head and you’d still be cute. Now, go do your homework, brainiac,” Dean commanded and watched his now happier brother grab his things and go to the couch to work.


End file.
